Blue Water Love
by M.I. High and Unicorns
Summary: A series of one shots or maybe two shots (if you want) of couples that formed at formed at Solar Blue and what happened afterwards. Please complete poll on my profile to make sure I do your ship.


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry my other stories haven't been updated, I just haven't been able to find the time. I hope you like the new story, pleaseeeeeee review it would mean heaps. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Cassie sighed.

History homework was so annoying.

Especially when there was a distraction.

Adam Bridge was the first guy she had met that really made her heart beat whenever he was around and whenever he talked to her. She had fallen for him. She had fallen hard.

The only problem was that he didn't like her back.

Or so she thought.

"Right guys, I except each and everyone one of you in that car in 5 minutes. Bec and I have a surprise for you all" yelled Garry from the other side of the kitchen where the teenagers were eating breakfast.

Everyone groaned and the girls sprinted upstairs to see who got the bathroom.

Seven minutes later six very scruffy looking teenagers ran out the door and into the driveway, where Garry was waiting impatiently.

"Guys, that is two minutes too long. Just think if you were two minutes late for the final surf-off? Lots of valuable points would be lost then. So next time when I say five minutes, you six better have your butts down here or else. Understood?"

"Yes Garry" mumbled the group

"Right, then we'd better be off then!" said Garry cheerfully, a grin on his face

An hour later, and the van pulled up at an all too familiar sight.

"What are we doing back here?" asked Loren

Surrounding the group were three paths leading up steep hills, where a training exercise had taken place in the first few weeks.

"Well, Bec and I decided that it was high time you six were given a challenge. Last time you went in pairs with a compass and a map up one of these paths. This time you will go up in the same pairs with a map and compass, but you have to go up and down the other two paths that you didn't use last time"

"Garry, I know I said this last time, but it's insane! You cannot seriously expect us to do that!" exploded Adam

"To add to the fun, you will have 20 kilograms of dead weight in these backpacks, as well as all the location trackers" said Garry, brushing off Adam's comment

"Hooray, best surprise ever Garry" said Charley, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Have fun!" yelled Garry as the three pairs dragged their legs up the three separate paths.

At the first stop Adam and Cassie took, Adam was furious.

"How can he expect us to have fun? This is probably the worst experience of my life and I'm meant to have fun? Geez someone has had a knock to the head lately"

Cassie giggled and smiled at him.

"You know, maybe there's a reason for this. Garry went back home right? Well maybe Bec and Garry just wanted us out of the house so that they can have some quality time together..."

"You don't seriously think that Bec and Garry are together?" laughed Adam

"Oh, come on, you haven't seen the looks that they give each other? There is so something going on between them"

"You know what, I kinda hope there isn't. If they get into a relationship, surfing wouldn't be surfing anymore. It will be Garry rushing us in fitness and theory just so they can be back together. Anyway, I thought Bec already had a boyfriend"

"You mean that Dean Edgely dude? Nah I think they were together in their year at Solar Blue and then they drifted apart"

"Oh. That's sad then. Oh well. But she's always talking about him"

"I wonder if Bec misses him. We should ask"

"Yes we should. But we should also get on with this walk" said Adam, holding his hand out to Cassie, who accepted with a smile.

_Eight hours later_

As the van rolled up in the Solar Blue driveway, Bec expected six grumpy looking teenagers to be trooping straight up to their bathrooms, but was instead greeted by Garry opening the door to reveal each and every one of them sound asleep, collapsed on each other.

"I think it's high time I had some fun around here, don't you think?" said Bec, with a grin on her face.

One minute later and she returned, air horn in her hand.

One very long and loud blast, and the six of them woke up, clutching their ears.

"Why, Bec? Why?" asked Guy

"Aren't I allowed to have fun anymore? Come on you lot, up you get!"

At dinner, everyone ate silently, and only Bec and Garry would sometimes break the silence.

"Now, we've been talking and we think it would be fair for all of you to have the next two days off. You all put in a huge effort, so it's the least we can do"

"Thanks" Cassie mumbled, before heading up to bed, followed by the rest of the group.

Sitting in bed, against her wall, Cassie had some time to think about that day.

Why couldn't she just tell Adam how she felt?

He was the most accepting, understanding person she had ever met.

So it wouldn't matter if he didn't like her back, would it?

He wouldn't laugh at her, or go around telling everyone.

So just do it Cassie! What's the worst that can happen?

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal the very person she had been thinking about.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Adam

"Yeah sure have a seat" she replied, gesturing to the end of her bed.

Adam sat down and started talking.

"So, I came by just to say that I actually enjoyed today. If I had been with Loren or Bridget I'm pretty sure they would of thrown a brick at me for complaining too much"

She giggled and said,

"Oh well I was often tempted to push you off some of those cliffs, but I didn't"

Adam laughed, his smile lighting up the whole room.

"So, you off to get a good night's sleep?" Cassie asked

"Yeah, but I've gotta do something first"

Adam stood up and moved closer to Cassie.

"Cassie, I like you. Yes, _like_ like you. And we've been in this house together for five months, and I'm sick of being just friends. So, that's why I'm going to do this"

And with that, he kissed Cassie softly on the lips, and so he kissed him back.

They pulled apart, smiles on their faces.

"Now, I know it's late, but your favourite TV show is on, and I'd really like to watch it with you"

"Sure. Let's do it!" replied Cassie, grinning from ear to ear.

They walked down the hallway, hand in hand, but when they came to the stairs, the doorbell rang.

The pair exchanged confused glances, as they watched Bec walk across the room to open the door.

After all, who would come to the Solar Blue house at 10:30 in the night?

Shortly after Bec opened the door, a gasp followed.

"Edge?"

Adam and Cassie looked excitedly at each other, while down below Rebecca Sanderson and Dean Edgely kissed, while Edge help a bunch of Bec's favourite flowers in one hand.

The newly formed couple upstairs shared a smile, as they knew that what they had just seen was true love at it's best.

And they didn't know, but their love would turn into something exactly like that.

**Please leave a review saying which other couples you would like me to write for. Lucy xxxx**


End file.
